harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Dyskusja ogólna/@comment-5312025-20130815174622/@comment-25074403-20140717061216
Scraggy napisał(a): Zapiekanka2000 napisał(a): Scraggy napisał(a): Zapiekanka2000 napisał(a): Scraggy napisał(a): Zapiekanka2000 napisał(a): Scraggy napisał(a): Zapiekanka2000 napisał(a): Ludzie wy tu wypisywaliście jakieś tortury, Azkabany itd. a co myślicie gdzyby najpierw dać jej veritaserum i poznać wszystkie jej tajemnice? a potem do Azkabanu :) buhahahahaha!!!!! No nie wiem czy chcę wiedzieć ile złapała much w swoim ropuszym życiu. :P ale wiesz można by np. przed ministrem ją postawić i kazać jej (oczywiscie, kiedy jest pod działaniem veritaserum) żeby się przyznała do prawie udanej próby rzucenia zaklęcia niewybaczalnego na ucznia. A potem w Azkabanie pewnie by oszalała tak jak większość więźniów. Zależy przed którym ministrem. Już to widzę jak Knot przejmowałby się tym, że chciała rzucić Cruciatusa na Pottera, którego przez cały rok próbował oczerniać. Pewnie nawet by się nie zainteresował, gdyby na niego Avadę rzuciła i byłby to "nieszczęśliwy wypadek" tak jak z Cedrikiem. Co innego Scrimgeour. On może nie był idealny, ale przynajmniej udawał, że coś robi, a nie chował głowę w piasek. No i był lojalny wobec Pottera, chociaż ich relacje nie były najlepsze. Knot pewnie od razu wydałby go Voldemortowi. I nie wierzę, żeby Knot nie wiedział co Umbridge ze swoją Brygadą Inkwizycyjną wyprawiała w Hogwarcie. W końcu to on ją narzucił szkole. Jak wiemy Umbridge po wywaleniu z Hogwartu nadal pracowała w ministerstwie. Jakoś nikt nie kwapił się, żeby ją zwolnić, a w IŚ to wręcz była w swoim żywiole. Dopiero Kingsley zaprowadził porządek i ropucha trafiła tam, gdzie jej miejsce, czyli do Azkabanu. też prawda, ale do tego Knota nie byłabym taka pewna. Rozumiem gdyby Harry to powiedział to zostałby wyśmiany, ale tam też była np. Hermiona i jezeli wzorowa uczennica mówi, że widziała jak Umbridge prawie rzuciła Crucio na Harrego to Knot musiałby się zastanowić. Tak, tylko że Hermiona jest też najlepszą przyjaciółką Harry'ego. Jak myślisz? Komu Knot by uwierzył? Bandzie 15 latków czy swojemu podsekretarzowi? Jak Dumbledore powiedział w WA głos dziecka nie jest ważny dla tych, którzy nie chcą słuchać. Gdy Harry, Ron i Hermiona próbowali uświadomić Knotowi, że złapali nie tego, co trzeba, to ich nie słuchał, tylko wolał wierzyć Snape'owi, który przecież nienawidził Harry'ego i Syriusza, no i nie mógł widzieć co wydarzyło się w Wrzeszczącej Chacie, bo był nieprzytomny. A Hermiona wtedy też była wzorową uczennicą i jakoś nie miało to znaczenia dla Knota. No i zastanowiłabym się czy była taka wzorowa w ZF. W końcu to ona wymyśliła Faktycznie gdy tak to zostało ujęte sprawa wydaje się niezawesoła... to może rodzice? Ogłoszenie w Proroku Codziennym? W Proroku Codziennym, który był kontrolowany przez ministerstwo. A co rodzice mogą zdziałać? Rodzice Hermiony to mugole, ojciec Rona jest nieznaczącym pracownikiem MM, a matka "zwykłą" gospodynią domową. Rodzice Harry'ego nie żyją, a nawet gdyby uniewinnili Syriusza, to już to widzę jakby chcieli słuchać byłego więźnia. Ewentualnie można by było ogłosić w Źonglerze, ale wiadomo z czego on słynie,więc... gdyby udało im się przekonać resztę gryfonów i może kilku puchonów i krukonów to może gdyby ich rodzice poszli na skargę do ministerstwa, zaczęli rozpowiadać... nawet Knot nie mógłby tego ignorować bo to w koncu zniszczyłoby reputacje ministerstwa, a jeśli ogłosiłby, że to bujdy to tylko zasiałby wątpliwości bo przecież nie mógł tam być osobiście.